fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Pacino
Detective Al Pacino is a distinguished cop who has redefined what it means to be an officer in the city of Candyland. Early on in his career, Pacino began working as a low-level mall cop for the Rainbow Trail Mall. As his hard work began to pay off, he was eventually promoted to Deputy Pacino and continued to ‘hit the ground running’ in his work day to day. Fast-forward to where his career is now, Pacino now faces a greater threat than ever before. To what seems to be a very lively and friendly city, Candyland’s trickery and deception has turned the townspeople to fall into fear and terror of sugars and sweets. The Mayor of Candyland, Charlie Sheen, has personally requested the help of Detective Pacino to defeat the gangs that run the streets of the city. Pacino knew something had to be done in a timely matter. Shortly after, he began the journey of Candyland in hopes of saving the city from inner turmoil of sugars and sweets. The first candy gang he ran into was the Peppermint Stick Bandits. These types of candies were very challenging to defeat simply because they were so tall and sticky. As clever as Pacino was, he pulled out his anti-sticky baton and starting smashing the Peppermint Stick Bandits until there were none left standing. Thankfully, Pacino didn’t have any serious injuries or scares from the bandits but he did need some rest before he could continue the rest of the journey. The next day he continued his journey through the mountain pass of the Gumdrop Mountains. Pacino was not sure if there were gangs of any kind in this part of the city, but he knew that the weather in that region usually not pleasant. About halfway through the mountain pass, a huge storm started to pass over and all of a sudden gumdrops started falling from the sky. Pacino was completely caught off guard and didn’t know how to react at first. All he knew was that he needed to get across the mountain as soon as possible. After sprinting for several miles he was able to make it across the mountain without inflicting an abundance of pain. The next day he had his sights set for the last region of Candyland, Lollipop Woods. As Pacino made his way into the Lollipop Woods, he was now facing the gang leader of Candyland, the Gingerbread Man. He was fifteen-foot tall gingerbread shaped cookie. Pacino was very intimidated by his stature and appearance overall. Pacino knew what destroying the Gingerbread Man would mean to him and the people of his town. The Gingerbread Man made the first strike and attacked Pacino by throwing one of his gumballs at him. The gumball struck right at the center of Pacino’s chest. Pacino then counter attacked and shot the Gingerbread Man with his anti-sweet and sugar machine gun. The power of the gun was so mighty; the Gingerbread Man didn’t know what hit him. He then fell to the ground and began to crumble into pieces. The whole town witnessed Detective Pacino’s fight against the Gingerbread Man and began to celebrate out of pure joy. Pacino was recognized by all the townspeople and received an outstanding award for valor and bravery. Mayor Sheen then created a statue of Detective Pacino and put it in the town hall in honor of him and his journey.